This invention relates generally to drums and more particularly to a muffling device for enhancing the sound of bass drums.
Drummers, sound engineers and others knowledgeable in the music field and particularly in the acoustical properties of drums have recognized the desirability of muffling bass drums in order to suppress unwanted tones and enhance the sound of the drum. In the past, articles such as ordinary blankets, pillows and other available objects having the ability to absorb sound have been inserted into the shell of the drum in order to provide a muffling effect. These materials are normally stuffed into the drums such that they apply constant pressure against its batter head and also against its front head. As a result of the constant pressure desirable sounds are muffled along with some of the undesirable tones. The use of pillows and blankets also adversely affects the "feel" of the drum and thus detracts from the performance of the drummer.
This makeshift approach to muffling bass drums has become less and less desirable in recent years because of the increasingly higher demands for good sound quality that have accompanied digital recording techniques and other modern technical advances Consequently, it has become increasingly clear that there is a need for more effective muffling of bass drums. The present invention is directed principally at providing a more effective muffling device than has been available in the past.